Just Take It Back
by whitneyXO
Summary: Whitney has always been the odd girl out. She's never cared much about her looks or having friends, besides the four boys she's known since childhood. REST OF THE SUMMARY IS INSIDE! CHASEXOC.
1. Prologue: Why'd You Have To Go?

**Summary - **Whitney has always been the odd girl out. She's never really cared much about her looks or having friends, besides the four she's known since childhood. But, when she finds herself falling for the oh-so perfect guy, will she unlock secrets that were never meant ro be opened?  
**Set** - During the movie. (No Kate.)

**Author's Note** - This is my first shot at a Covenant and this is the first story I have shown to anybody who isn't one of my friends or an English teacher, feedback would be nice. If you have any questions about the story so far, all you have to do is ask and I'll answer them.  
:D

* * *

**Prologue – Why'd You Have To Go?**

I sat at my computer desk staring at the black computer screen. I felt confused, alone, and scared, but no matter what I did, said, or thought, the two most inevitable realities were still staring at me in the face. Caleb and I had our first 'couple' fight, and my mom's lung cancer just got a hell of a lot worse.

I felt a stinging sensation come from my eyes and I knew that there was no point in trying to fight it. My teenage life was crashing down around me and I couldn't reach out to anybody; my pride made sure of that. I let the tears go and brought my knees up to my chest hugging them. I cried unwillingly them loosing myself in my own painful thoughts.

"Whitney?" My mother's frail voice echoed through my room.

I hurriedly brushed the released tears from my soaked cheeks before turning in the chair to face her. Her form made me want to burst out into tears again. Her once brown colored hair was gone leaving her bald, her green eyes had grown black circles around them taking all light out of them, and her flesh was sickly pale. I had to hug myself tighter just to keep myself collected in front of her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I started in my little rant. "You know that the doctor will put you in the hospital." I sighed getting up from my chair and leading her to my bed, sitting down beside her.

"I knew something was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." I lied.

"My baby doesn't cry over nothing, I can't even remember the last time she cried in fact." The more she said the more condensation collected. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked hugging me.

"Everything is so wrong!" I yelled. "You are supposed to get better, not worse. You're supposed to watch me graduate and squeal at my prom. You are supposed to be in the room when I have my first baby and when I get married. Caleb is supposed to understand what I am going through!" I screamed the last sentence.

"I'll still be there for all those things, Whitney. And how is Caleb supposed to know what you're going through? His mother is still alive." Her tone caught my off guard; she rarely got as upset as she was now.

"He's at least supposed to care." I mumbled under my breath, think she wouldn't catch it.

"Whitney Gore!" Her voice cracked. "You know how much that young man cares about you. You know how much all four of those boys care about you. If they didn't they would've shut you out a long time ago."

I sighed and looked down at my shaking hands. She was tight, of course. She always was.

"I am going to go to the store, okay?" I stood up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Who's the parent here." She stated with a much needed laugh.

I laughed along with her before walking out of my room and down the carpeted steps. I grabbed my jacket and wallet off the table next to the door and left. The October wind blew restlessly around me, nipping at my cheeks and ears sending chills throughout my body.

It took me no less then twenty minutes to get to the store, things would be so much better if I had a driver's license. I walked through the store with a cart dumping things in it that I knew mom liked to snack on. A few minutes after getting in the store my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and looked at who it was. i_Caleb_/i. I groaned to myself and hit the off button.

Sure, what mom made sense to me but he didn't have to be such an asshole about me not wanting to spend time with him right now. He was wrong anyways. I don't just spend time with her; I spend a lot of time with him and the guys, too. And even if I did spend more time with her, why should it matter! She's dying.

I mentally shuddered at the thought of her corpse getting lowered into a grave. Tears brimmed my eyes before I quickly willed them to leave. I couldn't loose it here, in a store, people would come over and ask if everything is all right, and I hated when people asked if I was okay, because I'm far from it.

I pushed my mind to remember the earliest memory of her, and just her. I was around two years old and we were out at a park having a picnic, my dad was gone by that time; he left us a couple months after my second my birthday. I was chasing the ducks and geese around trying to let one of them let me touch them, my mom was watching me carefully a smile brightened up her face.

"Whitney, why don't you leave those birds along and come over her to eat."

"Not hungry mommy." I whined in disapproval. "Pet the birdies!"

"Sweetie, they don't want to be petted. Birds like that aren't pets." She made sense of everything.

I continued chasing the birds around, I rarely listened to my mom at that age, terrible twos and all. I was so caught up in my own determination that I didn't know that she was standing right behind me. She swept me up in loving arms and I yelped in surprise, squirming restlessly trying to get out of her gasp; she only laughed.

"Let. Me. Down!" I yelled as she carried me over to the blanket that was set out with snacks and sandwiches.

"No, it is time for lunch." She placed me down on the blanket and handed me some carrots. I made a face at them and pushed them away. "You need to eat all of your lunch or you aren't going to go back by those birds."

"Fine," I hollered at her defeat, shoving that orange thing in my mouth.

I came out of my thoughts as I reached into the freezer grabbing some Superman ice-cream. I wish that things could go back to being that simple, but they couldn't, and they wouldn't. I groaned as my cell phone started to go off again. I reached in my pocket, not even caring to check who was calling; I already knew who it was.

"Leave me along Caleb! I don't feel like talking to you right now." I yelled into the phone earning people to glance at me and give me rude looks.

"Excuse me Miss. Gore, this is Dr. Eisenhower. There has been an accident with your mother."

Everything went blank after that. I dropped my phone and the gallon of ice-cream that had been still dangling in my hand. My heart felt like someone had a tight grip on it and I wasn't afraid to let them fall this time.

Something was wrong with my mother.

I ran out of the store, not caring about the ice-cream all over the floor or the abandoned cell phone. I ran as fast as my long legs could carry me to the hospital about fifteen blocks away. When I got there I was out of breath and the sweat mixed with the rain that had started to fall, matted most of my hair to my scalp.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Gore; Dr. Eisenhower called and said there was an accident." I rushed out the words to the nurse behind the counter.

"She's on the third floor, room three-fifteen." She said just as rushed, like she knew what was happening. Maybe she did, I really didn't care.

I ran to the elevators, pushing the button with such force my finger cracked, but I didn't care. I moved around impatiently waiting for it to arrive at my floor. When it finally did I pushed the people out of the elevator and pushed the number three.

I brought my head into my hands letting the silent tears fall down my flushed face. My breathing hadn't calmed down, and I doubt it would for the rest of the night. I rocked my body back and forth hoping that this was just a nightmare and I would wake up at any moment.

I think a lot of people wish that in situations like these. But I wasn't dreaming. And my mom was really lying in a hospital bed.

I rushed out of the elevator when it dinged and ran down the halls looking for three-fifteen. When I found it, I wish I hadn't. She was hooked up to machines, her heartbeat was faint and they were feeding her oxygen.

"Whitney?" My mom's soft, hoarse voice came to me.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I choked out. "I told you to stay in my room."

"I'm almost as stubborn as you." She laughed.

"It isn't funny!" I yelled at her. "This is serious, this is really, really serious. You're dying."

She motioned for me to come lay next to her and I did. I climbed onto the bed and rested my head on her chest and her hand went into my hair.

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"I just wish it was later."

"Me too, baby, me too."

The faint sound of her heart beating gave me hope. She was strong, she could make it through. But I knew somewhere deep down inside of me that I was just bull-shitting myself. By the end of the night, my mom would be dead.

"I love you, mommy." The endearment I hadn't used in about seven years slipped through my lips.

"I love you, too, baby."

For the next thirty minutes I listened to her heart. Every time it beat, it was a little slower. Tears were falling freely and I was sobbing so loud you could've heard me from the second floor. I didn't want her to go, not ever.

But at the end of those thirty minutes, her heart stopped beating and so did mine, if only for a second. But her beat never started back up. I shuddered and removed her hand from my hair and sat up. I didn't want to leave; I didn't ever want to leave. But the doctors would come in and take her away in a few minutes.

My heart tore every step I took away from her. When I got to the door I looked one more time at her motionless form. She looked like she was sleeping, like she was in no more pain and that thought made me believe that she was better off dead.

I walked out into the bright light, my eyes squinting and bloodshot. When my eyes focused my four angels were in front of me. I ran into Caleb and wrapped my arms around his neck tight and cried into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. I could three other pairs of arms around me a few minutes later and I knew that everything, somehow, was going to be fine.

* * *

**I am going to try something and see if this helps get reviews and such:  
Comment and I will send you a quote from the next chapter; and I'll make sure it is a good one and I will try not to send the same one more then once.**

**--WhitneyXO**


	2. Chapter One: Whitney Gore

**Author's Note- **OMJ! I got six reviews for one chapter. You have no idea how great that makes me feel, at the same time kind of bad because I made someone cry. I didn't mean too, honest! But, on to this chapter. If anybody wants a great example for a long ass filler, this would be it. :D I won't say anything else about it though. Um, I was going to say something else but I forgot . . . . yeah, still don't remember.OH! Sorry if some of the quotes weren't as good as I thought they were going to be, but I truly didn't expect many people to review but I will be ready this time. Wow. If you actually read this, tell me and I'll make you a cookie. Or come up with something else that I can give you story related, because this is a really, really long author's note. I said I like to talk a lot.

* * *

**Chapter One – Whitney Gore.**

The wind was restless around me, pounding against my wool coat and calling my hair out to play. I inhaled the cigarette that was dangling from my lips with need; the smoke flew down my throat and into my lungs turning them into charcoal. I wrapped my arms around my body after flicking my finished cigarette into the courtyard.

School was starting tomorrow. My junior year would be welcoming me with opened arms tomorrow when I wake. Maybe that's why I've been trying so hard to force my eyes to stay open. I grumbled incoherent words before digging in my pocket and grabbing my cell phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" A groggy voiced answered.

"Hey Pogue; It's Whitney."

"Oh, hey Whit, what are you doing up still?"

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"And why not?" He chuckled.

"School." There was a few second pause before I asked what I called him for. "Can I come over?"

"Yeah, you can come over whenever. Want me to come pick you up?"

"You don't have to, I can walk."

"Because I would let you do that." He scoffed before hanging up.

I laughed lightly and put the phone back in my pocket. Pogue was always there when I needed him. He'd help with any problem at all even if that problem involved his best friend and my ex-boyfriend. I unwrapped my arms from my body and placed them on my knees staring up at the sky.

Caleb and I broke up roughly a year ago. We both didn't understand why we did, but we did. Maybe it is because I've always believed that he deserves the best of the best and I am far from the best for Caleb. Sure maybe the best for a guy like Reid, but not Caleb.

Reid and I never dated, and never will, so don't get the wrong impression. It's just a girl like me and a guy like him would be perfect for each other. We both were screw ups and jerks at time, and we both were still stuck in the immature phase. You know the one where everything is a joke and someone saying 'Physical Activity helps keep you in shape' makes you go into a giggle fit. We never really got along to well though. Sure he was my friend and I loved him to death, we just got into fights every other two seconds unlike how Tyler and I are, well, were.

Tyler and I were completely attached at the hip for a while, and then my mom passed away. There was a point after that, that I didn't talk much and nothing seemed funny and our relationship was based around talking and funny. We would always goof around and make complete idiots out of ourselves. But he doesn't anymore, he's gone back into his shell and me, I haven't changed as much as I would like to think.

I watched Pogue's yellow bike ride up to the entrance, a smile pulled at my face. He motioned for me to get on, patting the back seat. I ran over to him and quickly placed the helmet onto my head, getting it adjusted to the way it was suppose to. I climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped my arms firmly around his waist.

The ride to his house wasn't long; it was only a few blocks away from school which I've been appreciating for the past two years. I tried hard not to close my eyes for more then one reason. One, if I did I would fall asleep, Two, I would wake up and it would be tomorrow, Three, there would be a good chance of me falling off the back of the bike and onto the pavement of the street. So, I forced my eyes to stay open some more, I wonder if it is unhealthy.

"I can't believe you actually stayed up for that long, especially on some type of vehicle."

"So am I, but I had this urge to live. I don't know where that came from."

He shook his head and helped me off the bike before leading me into the house. I walked over to the couch and sprawled out on it, turning on the television as I walked by. I grabbed the remote, dangling my arm off the couch, trying to get as comfortable as I could on the couch.

The next thing I knew I was being poked at and a high pitch voice giggling. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry as blurry could get, and groped around, hitting the person with the giggle in the face. The person laughed again and a light scraping sound was heard, maybe just by me.

"Here you go Whitney." The tiny voice called my name before taking my hand and placing my glasses into them.

"Thanks Phoebe." I mumbled placing my glasses on my face. "Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping still," She sighed softly. "He sleeps a lot. Hey, Whitney?"

"Yeah,"

"Why do guys sleep so much?"

"Because, your brother is in a sport, and being in a sport takes a lot out of you and makes you really, really tired. Why don't you go and," I paused trying to think of what I used to like to do. "Bother your dog."

"We don't have a dog." She laughed.

"Well, go buy one." I grumbled getting up.

I walked up the stairs and into Pogue's room. He was sprawled out on his bed; the blanket he was using only covered his pelvis and one leg. I shook my head and walked over to the bed and sat down earning a stir from him.

"Pogue," I whispered softly. "Pogue," I elongated his name as much as I could. "Pogue Parry," I growled. "P.P.," I smiled at his endearment. "That's it." I got up and startled his hips placing my hands on his shoulders and started to shake him. "Wake up!"

"What the hell Whitney!"

"You wouldn't wake up. We need to be at school in an hour." I smiled sweetly down at him.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled. "Get off of me, please."

"Oh, okay." I got off him quickly and walked over to his closet before I started digging through it, looking for my clothes. "I am going to go take a shower, lover-boy."

"Mhm," He mumbled, going back to sleep. I grabbed something of a nearby surface and threw it at him.

"Wake up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"You better be." I growled once more before exiting the room and heading to the bathroom that mostly only Pogue used.

I undressed quickly from my clothes from yesterday, turning on the water as I did so to the temperature to my liking; cold. I stepped into the shower and started to lather my body with some body wash that Pogue thought smelt good last time I dragged him to the store.

See, most of the time I stay at Pogue or Caleb's house, there houses were so much more 'welcoming' then mine, that's the excuse I use with my 'parents'. I really didn't like staying at my house, the reason I decided to stay in the dorms this year. It felt weird considering someone else as my parents, especially having a 'father figure'. But all is well because I only have to deal with them for less then a year now; seven months to be exact, two days after Reid's birthday.

I sighed as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair and lathered my head with conditioner. The next events happened pretty much in slow motion, and left me scarred for my entire life. The door the shower swung open and in walked in a naked Pogue. My arms shot to my 'private parts', my mind still trying to catch up with my actions.

"Pogue, what the hell!" I screamed getting him out of gawking state.

"Sorry, sorry, oh-so sorry," He kept mumbling still standing there.

"Then get out!" I pushed him out of the door, following a big crash and the door slamming shut. I leaned against the cool slick tile and let go of myself. "Oh my Jesus, I saw a naked Pogue."

My heart rate got back to normal a few minutes later and I rinsed the conditioner from my hair and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel securely around my body. I dried off, got dressed, and put on my usual makeup before exiting the room and heading to Pogue's room.

"I should kill you."

"I'm sorry." He muttered drying off his wet hair.

"You should be perv."

"Oh, c'mon Whitney, you know that I usually get my shower going and then go get clothes. I was half asleep."

"That's what they all say." I teased, trying to draw this out as long as I could.

"You are a very mean person you know that."

"So?"

"You're going to hell."

"You're going to be right behind me." I started to walk towards his door. "Okay," I stopped and turned towards him. "Maybe Reid is going to be right behind me."

Pogue shook his head and pushed me out of his room, shutting the door behind us. We headed for the door, he hollered his usual goodbyes and then he helped me on the bike. I placed my arms securely around his waste once again and we were off to school. Yay.

The first day went by pretty much slow. I didn't have any classes with any of the guys, but I did have most of them with my new roommate, which I guess was alright. I mean, I had to get to know her one way or another.

All day the teachers went on and on about the regulations and consequences and what they expect out of each and every one of us. After the third teacher, it got annoying. It was like they had a meeting and they practiced what they were going to say, there voices were very mono-tone which always annoyed the hell out of me.

By lunch time I was ready to pull my hair out and I was left with barely any nails, if any. As soon as the bell rang I picked up my things, and ran to the cafeteria where the boys would be waiting.

I sat down across from Reid and in between Caleb and Pogue. Someone, most likely Caleb, had gotten my lunch for me already and it was sitting in front of me. I opened the water and started to drink it as fast as I could, trying not to spill down the front of me. I slammed the plastic bottle down and let out a loud burp, more like a belch if you asked me.

"Jeez, you're a real lady." Reid mused in.

"Yeah, but that's why we love her." Tyler smiled at me.

I glared at Reid from across the table, my fingers playing with the toppings on my pizza; then it hit me like the hallelujah chorus. I peeled a pepperoni off the top and threw it at him, nailing him in the middle of his forehead. I pointed at him a laughed and before I knew something warm met with my face.

I opened my eyes and put my hand at the source of the warmth, three pepperonis were plastered to my face. I stood up and picked my opened milk and dumped it on his head and a look of triumph all over my face. I picked the pepperonis off, flinging them on the table, and wiped the sauce off with a napkin. I bent over and kissed Caleb and Pogue on the cheek and waved a little at Tyler before walking away.

The rest of the day went by exactly like the first half of it. Teachers ranted, kids snickered, talked and slept. I wrote down the things that the teachers came up with, the things I thought were important and what other teachers hadn't already said. The only good thing about this year was that I only had to carry one book around, instead of the four I did last year.

As soon as school got over I collected my things and walked out into the courtyard, not as in much of a rush I was earlier. I walked over to the guys and sat down on Caleb's lap, the only open space and shut my eyes, throwing my things on the floor.

"I'm tired." I mumbled.

"Why?" Caleb's chest vibrated as he talked making me all the more tired.

"I slept at Pogue's last night, on his couch, and then his sister woke me up poking me." I sighed. "Kids are annoying. I refuse to believe I was once like that." Chuckles echoed into my ears causing me to smile. "I saw a naked Pogue this morning."

"What!?"

"Oh my god Whitney, I said I was sorry."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to tell them about it, I tell you guys everything. Duh!" I laughed before continuing. "He walked in on me taking a shower, little perv, really."

"Pogue saw a naked Whitney!" Tyler hooted.

"Caleb saw one first." Pogue retorted.

"Oh shush boys." I sighed again trying to melt into Caleb's chest.

"We're going to be late if you don't get off him." Reid mumbled a few minutes later.

"Since when do you care about being late?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just jealous." Pogue pushed his shoulder.

"And why would I be jealous?"

"You secretly want me." I winked at him.

"We should get going." Caleb added.

"Traitor," I mumbled before getting up.

"Sorry," He whispered as the guys left.

"No your not," I paused for a second as something just hit me. "What do you want for your birthday boob job?"

"I don't care,"

"That sounds thrilling."

"I know."

"Just think, seven more months and I shall be eighteen!" I said in a deep voice earning him to laugh.

"No matter what Whitney," His eyes got soft and caring. "You will always be the baby of the group." He placed a kiss on my cheek before walking away to swimming practice, leaving me there glaring at him with distaste

* * *

**Same thing as last time, and I will be prepared this time, loves:  
Comment Quote from next chapter, so we all win, 'kay?  
Plus, I work faster with c****riticism and such!**

******--WhitneyXO**


End file.
